I'm The Droid
by Doctor Maz
Summary: I'm the droid you're looking for. Marvel Highschool AU. Tony Stark in the cool kid in school and it obviously doesn't go down to well with everyone too well when he starts hanging out with Loki. Raven helps Loki realise what he wants- but that's only half of it. And what if something changes Loki's mind?
1. Of Half-Klingons, Seven of Nine, and Pie

**I'm re-uploading these with a few updates.**

* * *

_You feel like you were made to suffer, _

_But your eyes they can decieve you -don't trust them._

_There'll be no escape this time_

_Don't act to surprised._

_-Lyrics by Nerf Herder_

* * *

"What do you mean 'Voyager' is better than 'The next generation'?"  
"It is!"  
"You just like that woman in it."  
"Who?"  
"The half-Klingon."  
"Well I know we can both agree that 'The original Series' is the best."  
"Agreed. But stop changing the subject."  
"I'm not."  
"Bruce."  
"I'm not."  
"Is it the forehead?"  
"Tony-"  
"It's the forehead isn't it? I knew it was the forehead. They've always kind of creeped me out, and ive always kind've like Seven of Nine to be honest, but hey, whatever floats your-"  
"TONY!"  
"What?"  
"Shut up."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
"Well do your best. I know it's hard for you."  
"And I bet it's pretty hard for the half-Klingon too."  
"TONY!"  
"Just sayin'."  
"TONY!"  
"Got quite a temper on you there bud"  
"TONY!"  
"Shutting up."  
"Glad to hear it."

Oh look, here comes Clint. "Oh hey Clint."  
"I thought you were shutting up?"

"Sorry."

Bruce and Tony had reached the end of the corridor and a crowd of people all trying to get into their lockers and grab their stuff the start of the next lesson.

"Okay, so I was talking to Thor earlier, and it looks like the reason Sif isn't in today is cause of that nerdy twerp of a brother of his. That little creep. He's mental, there's something seriously wrong with him."  
Tony didn't like Clint, but his friends did, so Tony put up with him. "Yeah Clint, but you know what Thor's like with his stories. He exaggerates. There will be two people in front of him in line for pudding cups and he'll act like there were fifty. She probably broke a nail or something on his biscuit tin."  
"Tony, have you met Sif? She'd rip her nails off herself. More likely he set her on fire on something. Slimy little bastard."  
And sometimes Clint just rubbed him up the wrong way, there was a time and a place for tolerance, and Tony decided this wasn't it. "Hey, c'mon Clint. Give the guy a break."  
"What?  
"Well what'd he ever do to you?"  
"He's just a creep."  
"And you're kind of being a jerk." Hah, Tony was one to talk.  
"What, he your new boyfriend or something?"  
"Shut up Clint, you're being a dick."  
"Seriously Tony what's your problem, it's only Loki." Only Loki? What the fuck is Clint on?  
"Nothing, just seems like you're compromising for something."  
"Shut up Tony." Clint raised his voice for Loki to hear, "He's a little creep and I can call him one if I like."  
The next thing Clint felt was Tony's fist making contact with his face.

* * *

_Doctor Maz_, Over and Out


	2. Of Hunger, War, and Helmets

**Here we go- an updated chapter2**

* * *

_You can't hold me off forever  
With your simple tricks and nonsense._  
_Your clumsy and random useless gestures_  
_Against the struggle._

_Lyrics- Nerf Herder_

* * *

Kurt Wagner wasn't a popular kid. He creeped people out. Probably something to do with the fact that he was blue. This pretty much made him the perfect friend for one Loki Laufeyson, a boy who knew the trials and tribulations of being blue all too well. Of course, Loki could change his appearance, Kurt could not.  
"So Tony defended you ven his friend vas picking on you?"  
"He wasn't picking on me, but yes. I found it rather odd myself, but Stark is an unusual one."  
"So is zat Clint."  
"Well it seems that Stark's friends are the only ones not too scared of me to voice their opinions. Everyone else seems to think I'd put them in hospital if I tried. And rightly so, the only reason I let his friends get away with it is purely curiosity. It intrigues me to see Stark's reactions. I don't see the meaning behind it. We are hardly friends."  
"Have more faith in people Loki. Maybe he simply vanted to do ze right thing."  
"You rely to much on the faith of others Kurt."  
"Maybe. But faith can save your life as effectively as anger. Vich is more pleasant do you think?"  
Loki sighed in defeat. "I'm hungry."  
Kurt smiled with his victory as they walked to the canteen.

"Erik, you're so cynical."  
"Raven, you know what the humans are like. A war is coming, and we better be ready. It's time for those others to pick their sides."  
"I know you are right, I just don't want you to be. And it would also be nice if you talked about something else every once in a while, Charles won't sit with us anymore because of your obsession."  
"Obsession?"  
"It is all you talk about."  
"She's right Erik." Hank sat down between Erik and Raven.  
"Shut up Bozo."  
"Not you too. I thought I was 'The beast'."  
"Yeah right buddy."  
"You hear what happened today with Stark?"  
"I hear everything."  
"And?"  
"Well I wouldn't have done it. Loki's not one of us anyway. He's not a mutant."  
"You're so heartless. But why do you think Tony did it?"  
"Stupidity."  
"Stupidity?"  
"Sure. Only a stupid person would defend Loki."  
"I would. He's our friend."  
"You are also stupid then." With his last comment, Erik and Raven got to their feet, Eric putting an arm around her waist and leading her away. Hank sat there alone for the next few minutes it took for Loki and Kurt to get there.

"Vat happened to ze others?"  
"Oh, Erik will be avoiding me." Loki said indifferently, "I drew on his helmet this morning. He will be plotting my murder right now. Don't worry, he'll forgive me by tomorrow."  
"Loki, you really need to stop winding him up."  
"I can't help it Hank, it's in my nature." Loki winked as he slid in opposite Kurt and stole the untouched pudding cup Erik had left behind.

* * *

_Doctor Maz, _Over and Out


	3. Of Sticky booths, Milkshakes, and Eyes

**I decided not to change this chapter, but for the correction of one spelling and the addition of some lyrical goodness.**

* * *

_Trust that my feelings_  
_are heavily shielded_  
_and magnetically sealed_

_Lyrics -Nerf Herder_

* * *

Loki hated this place. He only came here because Kurt seemed to like it so much. Loki hated the sticky booths, the red bar and stools. He hated the sickly sweet smell, the colours, the waitress. And above all else, he hated the people.  
Loki took the milkshakes to their table and sat opposite Kurt, sliding a milkshake towards him. "Why do you like this place so much Kurt? It's perfectly horrid."  
"Vy must you be so English?"  
"You're not answering my question."  
"It is a place of many colours. Both furnishings and people. Zhere is much to learn here."  
"Why must you talk so philosophically?" There was a smile in Loki's voice as he took a slurp from his drink.  
"Loki?" Kurt whispered. "Look to your left. Slowly." Loki did as he was told.  
To his left and forward a bit, a figure sat alone at a table. As Loki turned and meet his gaze, the other man's eyes dropped back to the table.  
"Every time he thinks you can't see, he stares at you. Do you know him?"  
"It's Stark." Loki looked down at his milkshake. "What is wrong with him?"  
"I think that he likes you. Vat is so vong vith that?"  
"By why? Why does he like me?"  
"Maybe he, like me, sees something good in you."  
Loki snorted "I don't think that is quite in Stark's nature Kurt."  
"Have faith Loki. And please excuse me, I need to use zee bathroom."  
As Kurt left Loki sighed, looking down at his milkshake.

Loki's eyes flickered to Stark's for a moment before he looked down again. When he looked back up, Tony was sliding into the booth to sit opposite him. Loki opened his mouth as if to protest, but was met with two brown eyes.  
They were a deep chocolatey colour, and Loki could almost imagine himself swimming around in the deep pools staring right back at him. He could pick out some slightly lighter, ocre specs in there, also some darker lines and some slightly more mahogany. The irises were slightly darker around the edge, only adding to the depth he saw there.  
No doubt Stark was looking into his eyes exactly the same way. Loki was often told of the beauty of his own eyes, but he had never really seen it himself, they were just another reminder of how he was not related to the family he so wanted to be.

Loki hadn't really realised he'd been staring, nor for how long he and Stark had sat there. For those moments he has felt so drawn, so captivated by the man before him. Not a word had been spoken, not had it needed to be.  
With one cocky grin, Stark was gone. He returned to his spot in the other booth a few moments before Kurt returned.  
"Vhat vas zat all about?"  
"I haven't the faintest idea." Loki watched as a girl walked in and sat with Stark. Once she'd sat down, Tony continued the quick glances at Loki every few moments. "Kurt, would you mind if we left? I feel really weird."  
"Of course not. You do look quite pale. Shall I call your brother Thor?"  
"No, I just need to go home I think."

Kurt placed a hand on Loki's forearm. In a moment they were gone, a small cloud of Kurt-and-Loki-shaped blue smoke was all that took their place.

* * *

_Doctor Maz, _Over and Out


	4. Of Irritation, Coins, and barrel-rolling

**I didn't change this one either, but partly because i couldnt be bothered, i have too much else to do. Also, Kurt sounds a little French here- he's supposed to be german. Read him in a German accent.**

* * *

_You want a guy with savoir-faire._  
_Somebody who can take control of it,_  
_someone with cool black shiny hair._

_Lyrics -Nerf Herder_

* * *

"I think that must be the strangest day I've ever had."  
"Vot vas zat vith Anthony?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Vot did he say?"  
"Absolutely nothing. He.."  
"Ah"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I suspected, but..."  
"What? What is it Kurt."  
"You know very vell I vill not tell you."  
"You are infuriating."  
"So... Do you like him?"  
"No."  
"Vhy not?"  
"He's irritating."  
"Geev 'im a chance Loki."  
"But he's irritating."  
"Zat is vot I first thought of you Loki. Now look at us. have a little faith."  
"That's what you always say." Loki chuckled.  
"Perhaps zat is coz I am right."

* * *

Loki was taking the usual solitary walk between English and the library when someone appeared beside him.  
"Erik."  
"Hi Loki."  
"You've forgiven me then." it wasn't a question, and Erik didn't miss it.  
"You know me too well Loki, just... Not my helmet next time okay? And not my coin."  
Loki quirked an eyebrow. "You mean this coin?" Loki produced a small silver coin from his pocket, presenting it between his forefinger and thumb.  
"You are an evil man Loki Laufeyson." He narrowed his eyes comically at Loki's smirk as the coin moved itself into the palm of Erik's hand. He was surprise when Loki came to a stop beside him.  
"What do you want Erik?"  
"Again... You know me too well. Actually, I just wanted to see of you had any plans for this Saturday, Raven and I are going to some Mutant protests downtown to wreak some havoc. Talking about Havoc... I should go see Alex... Anyway, you coming? It would help. You not being a mutant and all."  
"I'll think about it." Loki walked off, leaving EriK to go look for Alex summers. Bad plan. Loki was sure he'd be seeing on the news the next morning. But for now... The library awaits.

Loki found his favourite patch of Library and settled himself down. The library was peaceful, no one would disturb him there, they were all too afraid of him.  
That is why Loki looked up in startled surprise when he saw one Tony stark sit beside him through his peripheral vision.  
What confused him more was that Tony didn't say a word except for the not-exactly-_subtle _or_ occasiona_l glance.  
A few minutes before Loki usually left, he looked up to find Stark missing.

This week was definitely on a down-hill barrel roll to weirds-ville.

And it didn't help that Raven was waiting for him by his car. Shit.

* * *

_Doctor Maz, _Over and Out


	5. Of Nudity, Boots, and what Loki wants

_That night you asked me over to watch Hollywood Squares_  
_You left me in your room, I left a stain on your teddy bear_  
_Can you see it in my eyes, can you see it in my smile?_  
_Can you see the way I imagine you doing doggystyle_

_Lyrics -Nerf Herder_

* * *

It's not that he and Raven didn't get along, it's just that they had rather different views on life and the world. While Loki was all for hiding away the heritage and blue form he was ashamed of, Raven preferred to flaunt it.

"Raven, put some clothes on."

"I have."

Loki looked down to the boots on her feet with a single eyebrow raised. "So I see. What is it you want."

She leant up against Loki's locker so he couldn't open it, nor could he get away from her. "To know what's up with you and Stark. You've been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean? He's just some guy who keeps staring at me weird." Loki started to get the books out of his bag.

"I know you better than that Loki."

"But you still can't figure me out." He looked at her pointedly. "That's what really annoys you isn't it? What really ticks you off? You can't figure me out. Can't manipulate me, can't see how my brain works. You don't _get_ me. You can't work me out like you can everybody else."

She slapped him and walked away. Loki smirked. Perfect. Just the result he was looking for. He was not, however, looking for stark. Which was why he was surprised to see him as he rounded the corner.

More surprised when he was pushed up against a locker. Even more when stark was kissing him. Hard up against the lockers, pressing his entire body into him. _Unf._

And Loki was kissing back. Pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Loki opened his eyes just long enough to see a flicker in the colour of Tony's. Raven.

And then Loki had her on the floor. Where she was fast and skilled, Loki was faster and better.

"What do you want Raven?"

"To find out what you want. And now I know."

"What?"

"Him."

Loki let her get up and walk away, absolutely stunned. How could he hide his emotions so perfectly, yet Raven still be able to draw things out that not even he knew himself. Damn, he just wished that should Raven become a spy, she'd be on his side.

* * *

_Doctor Maz,_ Over and Out


	6. Of Loki's nice ass, Rumours, and Feather

**Last of the re-writes. All else is new.**

* * *

_Can I take you home? Lock you in a cage?  
Poke you with a stick, and feed you mayonnaise?  
Won't you jump around like a monkey in a zoo  
If I dress up like a clown, is it allright with you?  
Is it allright with you?_

_Lyrics -Nerf Herder_

* * *

As with any High school, news spread fast. Within a week- everyone was talking about how the Great Tony Stark was talking to the infamous Loki.

Loki first heard the rumors as he sat studying in the library with Kurt next to him, spilling a constant flow of words into Loki's ear. As usual, Loki was skillfully tuning him out. It wasn't until he heard whispered voices behind him and a bit to his right, behind a bookshelf. Stark.

"Look Nat, I know you seem to be concerned about my growing reputation or something, but I am _not_, nor do _intend to be _dating Loki. He's my friend okay."

Shit.

Loki shushed Kurt and listened more carefully.

"Tony, he's Thor's little brother."

"I know Nat and I am allowed to talk to him aren't I?"

"But this is _Loki_."

"I'm not gay Nat"

"And we both know that isn't even remotely true."

"_Ssssh. You idiot. Keep your voice down."_ Loki heard some shuffling and then Tony's voice lower. "How did you know."

"Tony. I'm observant. You practically scream it every time Loki walks past. Your eyes follow his ass."

"It's a nice ass. A guy can appreciate that without being gay. I mean, a girl can call another girl pretty right? Well why can't I think Loki's pretty. That's just sexist. I'm gonna sue you or something."

"You think Loki's pretty?"

There was a pause before Tony spoke again. "I think he's fucking gorgeous."

Loki knew Natasha- hell he even respected her- and he knew she'd smirk at that. She liked to know things. "And what're you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nat, he's probably not even gay. He went out with Sif once remember?"

"That was never serious. And everyone says he is."

"Nat, this whole conversation as proof you should never trust rumors. He's definitely not gay. He may seem it to you, but I have a perfectly functioning Gaydar."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Nat, He doesn't even like me."

"Doesn't seem like that to me Tony. And don't call me Nat again, or I'll pummel you so bad that Loki definitely won't want to go out with you."

Loki smirked at those words as he heard her feather-light footsteps go one way and Tony's the other.

* * *

_Doctor Maz, _Over and Out


	7. Of Doubt, Ororo, and Creepy Mutant power

**A new chapter. Smiley faces all round. I hope.**

* * *

_Don't let 'em see you cryin,_  
_no matter how it hurts._  
_and nobody ever got laid,_  
_cuz they were wearin' a Rush t-shirt_

_Lyrics -Nerf Herder_

* * *

Loki spent the rest of the day tuning Kurt out and focusing on Loki-internal-radio. Tony liked him. He said he was Gorgeous. Every time Loki though of it, warmth flooded through his chest. But what if they knew Loki was listening, and it was all a cruel joke? No, nobody knew Loki liked Tony, except for Raven. Unless it was really her talking about him and not Tony. No, she wouldn't do that. Natasha would see through her anyway. Unless they were both in on it. So what would Loki do? The answer was simple. Nothing.

"loki? Loki are you even listenning to a vord I've been saying? " Loki looked up to see a blue face looking at him expectantly.

"What? Of course I have."

"So? Vhat do you sink?"

"What?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Ororo. Do you sink I have a chance?"

"Ororo? Ororo Munroe? As in Storm?"

"Yeah."

Loki laughed, a mean grin spreading across his face. Kurt stood up from their spot beneath their usual tree and grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. " You don't 'ave to be so mean Loki. I 'ave to listen to all _your_ problems."

"Hey, Kurt I didn't mean-" Loki reached after him, but he was already marching off across the field and back to the main building.

Loki sighed and leaned back against the tree.

Kurt rarely got angry, especially with Loki for whom he had a rather large soft spot. Loki was his friend, the only one to put up with his constant ramblings, the only one to stick up for him when people pushed him around. Kurt knew he never had a chance with Ororo. She was smart, popular, cool. She was nice to Kurt, but she rarely actually spoke to him, not really. Kurt was about to turn around and walk back to Loki, apologise and then offer to carry Loki's bag round for the rest of the day, when a shoulder knocked into him and he lost his balance, falling hard to the floor. When Kurt looked up he saw whom the shoulder belonged to. Clint Barton. "Hey, watch it kid."

Two figures appeared behind him and then now stood in a tight semicircle around Kurt.

"Better watch where you're going Blue man."

"Not allowed to use your creepy mutant powers in school huh? Freak."

_"Freak"_ One of them prodded Kurt with his foot while the others drew closer. Kurt turned his head and seriously considered teleporting, even though the people at the orphanage forbade it, trying to hide the mutant in him. Kurt closed his eyes shut and waited for the pain.

But the pain didn't come.

Kurt opened one eye to see Loki looking down at him, an arm outstretched and an impatient look on his face. "Hurry up, before they realize Logan's not coming and come back."

Kurt grinned and took the hand pulling himself up. "You told zem Logan was coming to beat zem up?"

"Usually works, they're all afraid of Logan."

"But Logan would never come."

"They don't know that." Loki winked at his friend.

* * *

_Doctor Maz, _Over and Out


	8. Of Love, Assholes, and Punches

**If you didn't realise, I've re-posted all my chapters. The last chapter is completely new today, and is this one. So read that first if you haven't already. But it's been so long, I suggest you start from the beginning again- it wont take you long.**

* * *

_When you met me at the party you thought I was a nice guy_  
_But you didn't have a clue at what was going on inside_  
_I ordered you a drink and asked you for a dance_  
_But all I really wanted was to smell your underpants_

_Lyrics -Nerf Herder_

* * *

They were at Loki's house, sitting silently in his room. Loki sat leaning against his bookcase, nose in a book, while Kurt sat with his back against Loki's bed, drawing dirty pictures in the margins of a book Loki stole from Logan's bag.

"Loki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you sink Tony veally meant zose sings he said about you?"

Loki looked up from his book and shrugged at Kurt before looking down again.

"It must be nice. To 'ave someone like you back." Loki didn't know how to reply to that, so just stayed silent. "Instead of being so close to somevone, loving them _so much_, and knowing zat tzey like somevone else." Loki missed the way Kurt looked at him then, almost with longing, willing Loki to realize something, willing him to look up and meet those eyes.

"Kurt." Loki kept his eyes down.

"Mmm?"

"I'm, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't think."

Kurt laughed lightly. "Zats okay. I didn't veally like her zat much anyvay."

"But I thought you said you loved her."

Loki still didn't look up and Kurt went back to his drawings. "No."

"Oh, okay." Loki went back to his book and didn't look like he was going to press it any further.

Kurt looked back at Loki and added as an afterthought, too quiet for Loki to hear, "I vasn't Storm I vas talking about."

"Clint, you're such an asshole."

"What?" Clint turned around, confused when he saw Tony walking towards him. "Oh Tony, hey."

"You pick on some kid, but you haven't got the balls to stand up to Logan."

"What's your little boyfriend been telling you?" Clint sneered.

"Nothing."

"Oh, so he _is_ your boyfriend."

"Don't make me punch you again."

"You won't. Not if I punch you first."

"And we both know you're not gonna do that."

They were standing inches apart from each other now, chests almost touching and eyes piercing and full of race. Both of them held their fists clenched at their sides, and steam was practically steaming out their nostrils.

"Think you're a hero Stark."

Tony laughed, "Beats being a villain."

"Why don't you call your little boyfriend to come help you."

"Oh no, I can threaten you perfectly well myself."

"Empty threats Stark, you can't fight me."

"And you _won't_ fight me. Or your dear Natasha will never speak to you then."

"What's going on with you and her Stark?" Clint was growling.

"Oh, so there's something going on with me and her as well as me and Loki. Well I suppose monogamy was never gonna actually be my thing."

"You little fucker."

"I tell you though man, she's got a _great_ ass." Clint punched Tony square in the nose and knocked him out.

* * *

_Doctor Maz, _Over and Out


	9. Of Concussions, Baths, and Mexican

_Saw you on the news _  
_You said I was insane_  
_I was happy just to hear you mention my name_  
_I wanna see you  
Each and every day _  
_But the policeman says I have to stay away_

_Lyrics- NERF HERDER_

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long- Exams and stuff. But I just realised i have loads of chapters saved and i had just named them wrong- so i didnt know. Or more- i didnt name them. So here we go, maybe ill double update- im not sure. I kind've like this chapter- this is where it gets cute. Well, my version of cute. This is as cute as i get.**

* * *

"I don't have a concussion Bruce."

"Tony, you were out cold."

"Yeah, only for a couple of seconds." Bruce held a towel to Tony's bleeding nose as he led him to the car.

"So you gonna tell me how this started."

"Well it finished with him punching me."

"Why?"

"I said Natasha had a great ass."

Bruce snorted and handed Tony the towel so he could open the passenger door for him.

"Oh no, I'm driving."

"Tony, your nose is bleeding and you have a concussion. How did you get here anyway?"

"I ran."

Bruce sighed and got in the car. "Why were you even here? I never thought you liked Clint."

"I was confronting him."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. ":That doesn't give you an excuse to break into the guy's house."

"It was easy. He had a crappy alarm system anyway."

"That doesn't make it okay." Bruce laughed and drove off the drive, heading back to Tony's house. "May I ask what you were confronting him about?"

"Nope."

* * *

Loki liked baths. More specifically, he liked _his_ bath. It was white and shiny, and had Jacuzzi jets. Loki would pour masses of soapy goodness into the hot water and snuggle in until all the bubbles were gone. Every Sunday, he would have a long bath with the company of only a book, and some scented oils. Loki was just getting to the good part when the presence of another in the room startled him into dropping it in the bath. Shit. Loki didn't have time to worry about the soggy pages as he splashed around, trying to cover himself up. Then he noticed who it was. "KURT?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"I teleported, genius." Kurt said casually, leaning against the door. "I just came to ask you somezing."

"YOU'RE IN MY FUCKING BATHROOM. WHEN I'M NAKED!"

"Relax. I straight remember?"

"KURT!"

"Can I stay for dinner?"

"NO!"

"Vy not?"

"Because I'm _NAKED!"_

"No need to be so touchy."

Loki sighed dramatically and stuck his head back under the water.

"Loki?"

He stuck his head back out of the water to glare at Kurt. "Go away."

"Can I stay for dinner?"

"Why?"

Kurt pouted. "Nobody loves me." Loki raised his eyebrows and Kurt grinned cheekily back at him. "Zey are making me eat _Mexican_" Kurt said the word with a sense of doom and his eyes widened dramatically.

"How lewd!" Loki looked horrified. "Of course. You can hide in my room. Pass me that towel." Kurt picked the fluffy grey towel from the radiator, where it had become snuggly and warm, and held it out for Loki. "Now turn." Loki made a turning motion with his finger, and Kurt obeyed. Loki took the towel and stepped out of the bath and wrapped it around him while Kurt watched in the mirror.

* * *

_Doctor MAz, Over. ;)_


	10. Of Towels, Mirrors, and Ice-cold feet

_Flying saucers, rock and roller's,_  
_Crazy conversations are all they'll get out of you._  
_Did you really have to scare them?_  
_Another piercing but that's just what I like_

_Lyrics- THE DOLLYROTS_

* * *

**Short one- so there's gonna be another one.**

* * *

"Tony, you took a punch for the guy. Tell him you like him."

"No."

"Tony, how do you expect him to-"

"I don't."

"Well-"

"Bruce, leave it."

* * *

"Kurt, you've really got to stop interrupting my baths, they're my only alone time."

"But I missed you." Kurt grinned cockily, sitting on the edge of the bath by Loki's feet.

"Of course you did." Loki said, splashing him with a foot.

"It's Sunday again." Kurt whined.

"You should find out who came up with Mexican Sunday and I'll help you kill them."

"I'm getting to quite like Sundays."

Loki smiled at him softly. "Me too."

"Although..." Kurt stood to go and get Loki's towel. "My back did kind of hurt from sleeping on your floor last time."

Loki sighed and took the towel from Kurt as he turned away. "Fine, you can sleep with me." Kurt grinned, looking in the mirror from the corner of his eye. "As in in my bed." Loki added with Kurt's snigger.

They slept head to toe, and Kurt learned what incredibly cold feet Loki had.

* * *

_Doctor Maz- over._


	11. Of Shame, Ivory, and Blue

_Yeah, I know you're a little messed up._  
_They all say you're damaged goods, baby._  
_This is what they thought_  
_She can't stand you,_  
_He can't stand you,_  
_They can't stand you,_  
_And I can't stand being apart._

_Lyrics- THE DOLLYROTS_

* * *

**Last one of the day folks.**

* * *

"Tony, you've spent another week staring at him. Don't you think its time to actually _speak_ to him?"

" 's too soon."

"Tony-"

"Just leave it Bruce."

* * *

This time Loki came prepared. Hey lay waiting in the bath, already dressed in his underwear for when Kurt came.

"You know, you could wait til I got out the bath."

"But zen I might not catch you unawares."

Sadly this time, Kurt didn't some to sit on the bath. Damn.

"Care for dinner mister Wagner?"

Kurt grinned. "And friendly conversation."

"While im in the bath."

"While nobody will disturb us." Kurt corrected. "We both know your parents don't exactly like me."

"They're not my parents Kurt. And Frigga is fine."

"Loki, I know she tries, but my appearance still unsettles her." Kurt looked down at his blue hands, covered in tiny carved ridges."

Loki felt a pang in his chest as he looked up at his friend. Slowly, Loki closed his eyes and stood up, getting out of the bath. He moved carefully closer to Kurt and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. As Kurt looked up, he saw Loki's skin change from ivory to blue. When Loki opened his eyes, they were completely red.

"You're beautiful." Kurt whispered, bringing his fingertips up to Loki's face.

Loki looked stunned by his words, and Kurt saw it in his eyes. "Don't be afraid of who you truly are Loki. You don't have to hide yourself from me."

Loki hugged him, bringing his closest friend tight to his chest. "And for the record" Loki said, "I think your tail's pretty cool too."

Kurt grinned and pulled his friend closer.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. ****_This is_**** as cute as it gets. I love Kurt, and I just want him to be happy. Although he can't be.**

* * *

_Doctor Maz, Out._


	12. Of Wade, a Hungry Kurt and two Erections

_The world has gone insane_  
_We've lost our brains_  
_we need a longer vacation _  
_and less medication _  
_to help us through_  
_the crazy we do_  
_I'm not nervous cause I know that I'm not alone_

_Lyrics- PATENT PENDING_

* * *

**This chapter may surprise you.**

* * *

"Tony, you're pining."

"No I'm not."

"Tony, he likes you. Go talk to him. He wants you."

"Clint told me he slept with Wade. _Wade."_

"I told you he was gay."

"He's got someone else Natasha. Just leave it."

"Tony, he fucks a different person every week."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna be any different."

"Tony, you are just as bad. Loki probably hasn't told you how he feels because he thinks that you're straight and aren't interested in him."

Tony though about that for a bit.

"Tony, it's worth a try. What's the worst that could happen?"

He says no, I lose my pride, my dignity, and my heart gets stamped on. "Okay, okay fine, you're right. I'll talk to him on Monday, okay?"

* * *

"Loki? Did you sleep vith Vade Vilson."

"Yes." Loki wasn't even surprised to see Kurt there this time. It had become a weekly thing. Kurt would interrupt his quiet time, he would sneak him some food up, and they would fall asleep together, Kurt teleporting off in the morning.

"Loki, you act like a common whore. How many people 'ave you slept vith?"

"None of your business. And his name's Wade Wilson. Your accent really sucks with names you know."

"Loki ze things people zay about you…" Kurt came to sit on the edge of the bath.

"Let them talk. I don't care what they think, they're not my friends."

"Do you care vot I think?"

"Of course. You're my friend. Are you not."

"Yes."

"They what do you think. Do you think I am a whore? A dirty little slut?"

"No Loki, or course not. But **_Wade?_**"

"He not good enough for me huh?" Loki chuckled, but stopped when Kurt spoke completely seriously.

"No."

Loki looked away awkwardly.

"So." Kurt tried to lighten the mood. "Vot's for dinner?"

Loki laughed, "You only want me for my food."

"Yup." Kurt said smugly.

"Well I'm afraid it's back to Mexican for you. We're going out tonight, it's Thor's birthday."

Kurt grumbled. "I hate Thor." Then he fell backwards and into the bath with a splash. Kurt panicked as he realized he was lying on top of an almost naked Loki (He hadn't missed that he was wearing underwear today) and Loki realized he was almost naked and lying under Kurt. Suddenly their faces were very close together, and their breath was very hot.

Kurt felt the slight change in temperature before he saw Loki's skin change. Within what was probably only a small amount of time, Loki was blue and his lips were kissing Kurt's and Kurt was kissing back. Loki's arms snaked round Kurt's waist and underneath his soaking clothes. Kurt's arms too went to Loki's waist, and to his hips, and to his ass, and up the bare expanses of flesh on his chest and back and everywhere inbetween. Loki twisted round in the water to be above Kurt, deepening the kiss and briefly pushing Kurt's head underwater. Loki began to remove Kurt's soaking clothing as the other man's hands carded through Loki's wet hair. Just as Loki's hand slid into the back of Kurt's pants, a voice shouted up the stairs.

_"Loki, you've got ten more minutes in the bath, we leave in an hour."_

_"Yes mother."_

"I thought she vasn't your mother."

"She's not, but-"

Kurt put a finger to Loki's lips, silencing him. "Don't vurry Loki. Remember, I know exactly vot you mean. She vill always be your mother if she loves you."

Loki moved the finger and kissed Kurt again, more gently this time. "Thank you."

"Loki, you must get ready."

Loki leaned back down to whisper in Kurt's ear, _"But I have an erection to get rid of."_

Kurt gulped. "Then use magic."

_"But I don't want to use magic."_

"Then how will you- Oh."

Loki grinned at Kurt's realization and dragged him out of the bath and into his bedroom.

* * *

**Got an English exam tomorrow, so im out for the evening. **  
**Also- MCM expo next weekend. Guess what I'm going as? I'll give you a clue- he had cool black shiny hair and his blood isn't green.**

* * *

_This is DoctorMaz, Out._


	13. Of Monday, Gay sluts and Kurt's not Wade

_A thousand times I've come to find _  
_ disasters that I've left behind _  
_ Cristal no it's a box of wine now_  
_ A million plays on my YouTube_  
_ Titanic in my Netflix cue_  
_ throw away your Rubik's Cube_  
_ You're never gonna figure it out_

_Lyrics- PATENT PENDING_

* * *

Loki hated Mondays. Usually. This Monday would be slightly different. This Monday, Kurt stayed. He brought his stuff to Loki's and they left for school together. The night before, Kurt had waited for Loki while he went out to celebrate Thor's birthday, and this time, they slept at the same end of Loki's bed.

As usual, they had different classes that morning, so didn't see each other again until lunch, where their usual group of friends were waiting for them. Raven was leaning on Erik who was in deep conversation with Charles who sat across from them. Next to Charles sat Hank who was talking across the table to Logan.

Kurt threw his backpack beneath the table and slid along the bench next to Hank. Hank always backed him up- The blue people had to stick together.

"Hey squirt." Logan greeted.

"My name is not 'Squirt', It is "Kurt Wagner', but in the Munich Circus, zey called me-"

"Yeah, yeah, Nightcrawler." Logan turned away and pretended to be listening to Charles and Erik's conversation. Charles rarely sat with them at lunch anymore; he was too busty being a prefect or head boy, or president or something unimportant like that.

When Loki arrived, he sat himself next to Logan, pretended to sniff the air, then looked disgusted and moved round to sit next to Kurt. Hank and Kurt sniggered at Logan giving Loki evils.

It was only when Kurt kissed Loki straight on the mouth, grinning, that they got Logan's attention again. "Seriously, are all gays sluts or is it just you?"

"Just me." Loki smiled brightly, and Logan shook his head in amusement.

Once everyone's attentions were directed elsewhere, Kurt turned to Loki and spoke in an undertone, "Loki?"

"Kurt."

"Loki? I'm not just like Wade am I?"

Loki looked at him with a small smile. "You are nothing like him. And you don't have to be, if you don't want to." Then Loki kissed him softly on the lips.

Tony Stark stood in the doorway to the cafeteria, glued to the spot.

* * *

_Doctor Maz- Out_


	14. Of Tony, Hands, and Bone-claws

_You thought you could get away_  
_with breaking my heart?_  
_Listen up, im coming after you_  
_with nunchucks and an attitude_  
_You won't be laughing. Ding-Dong_  
_When im playing around with_  
_your boys in my hand_  
_Laughing... COVERED IN BLOOD_

_Lyrics- THE DOLLYROTS_

* * *

What had he just done? Tony said he liked Loki- that Loki was gorgeous –unless it was all just a trick, and Loki still wasn't sure. But Kurt. Kurt was great, Kurt liked Loki, Loki liked Kurt. Simple right? Okay, they infuriated each other and Kurt was annoying. Loki loved Kurt, he just wasn't sure _how_ he loved Kurt. Loki did like Kurt, the question was just if it was worth it. He didn't want to hurt Kurt if he changed his mind. But the options were slowly slipping away and Loki was sure he was in too deep to back out now. He just hoped that Kurt would still be his friend at the end of it.

"Hey Loki." Stark. What was Stark doing here? Bet then he was putting his lunch tray down of the table and squeezing in next to Loki.

"Stark. What are you doi-"

"Wagner, Kurt Wagner- But in the Munich Circus, they called my Night Crawler." Kurt held his hand outstretched to Tony.

Tony looked at it as if he had never seen a hand before.

"It's a hand. You shake it." Loki explained.

"I don't shake hands." Tony said. "But hi anyway."

Loki raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So, Vhat brings you to our table Anthony?" Kurt asked politely, Loki sniggering at the name- He knew how much Tony hated it.

"Hey, my name's Tony. And I'm just here to say hi."

"What you doing here Stark?" Logan asked from across the table.

"Sitting. It's a free country."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Maybe later."

Logan glared at him. Tony smirked back. Three long claws of bone grew out from between Logan's knuckles.

"Hey hey, not the face." Tony stood with hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. See ya later sweet cheeks." He winked at Loki as he picked up his tray and went to join his friends at their own table.

Loki nodded at Logan in silent thanks and respect before carrying on with his lunch.

"Loki? You don't still-"

"No Kurt." Loki sent him a small smile and squeezed his blue hand.

Tony went back to his table with a mission. He had to find a way of getting past Loki's bodyguards and getting Loki to love him. A million thoughts went through his head, and it wasn't until the end of lunch when he chose his perfect plan; something to scare off Logan and prove his worth for Loki.

* * *

**DUN DUN D-DUNN**

* * *

_Doctor Maz- Out_


	15. Of Thursdays, Kissing, and CandyCorn

_Why don't you be my one and only friend_  
_Why don't you be my sidekick_  
_You be Robin and i'll try to be Batman_  
_You're Emmit Smith and i'm Troy Aikman _

_Lyrics- BOWLING FOR SOUP_

* * *

**Someone asked for another chapter- and Ithought I'd be nice and loving for a change insteadof cruel and boring and ham-smelling. And for some reason- my mind thinks that posting chapters stops you smelling like ham. Enjoy.**

* * *

It turned out that dating Kurt was just like not dating Kurt- Only with more kissing. Kurt still followed him around. Kurt still carried all of Loki's books for him. Loki still found Kurt waiting for him after all of his lessons. And they still had their Sunday nights. He loved their Sunday nights. But today wasn't Sunday. Today was a Thursday. Thursdays were weird.

Tony loved Thursdays. Thursdays were Loki-days. Loki-days were Tony's way of saying _'Days-Loki-and-I-share-two-free-periods-and-I-can- spy-on-him-in-the-library-for-two-hours-while-eati ng-too-many-candy-corns-even-though-I-don't-like-c andy-corns-but-I-know-Loki-likes-candy-corns-so-ma ybe-one-day-he-will-ask-me-for-one-or-maybe-he'll- think-I-like-them-and-then-we-can-start-talking-ab out candy-corns day'_ Yeah, Tony knew he was being ridiculous. Anyway, Tony liked Thursdays.

And so this rainy Thursday morning, Tony found himself leaning back in his chair, one hand in a large bag of candy corns, and the other flicking through some Shakespeare book he had found and shoved a dirty magazine inside. Yeah, it might have been weird that Tony was picturing Loki's head on the body of a naked woman. Even Tony thought it was weird, but then again, he couldn't exactly be 'reading' a magazine with naked men in could he? The guy at the checkout might look at him weird.

From here Tony had a perfect view of a certain tall, slim, black haired too-good-to-be-human. Hey- Loki probably had green blood too. It was ten fifteen and it would be another five minutes until the weird blue guy usually came to join him. Loki would be alone for another five minutes. This was it- Tony had to speak to him while he was alone. But what the fuck do you say to someone who is practically a God, someone you have been _pining_ over since you saw those brilliant green eyes flash up at you from a book- and ohgodno. Loki was looking at him. And Tony was staring right back. Fuck- Loki is gorgeous. Look away Stark- Look away.

But Tony didn't look away, and neither did Loki. Not at least until a blue hand was waving in front of Loki's face and… Loki was smiling! Why didn't Loki smile at him like that, and _fuck_. Tony had it bad.

_"Loki. Loki?"  
_Kurt was looking at Loki looking at Tony. Kurt was looking at Tony looking at Loki. Loki's face held a look of curiosity, but Tony? Was that _longing?_ And then Loki was smiling at Kurt, and the sick feeling dissipated.

* * *

_Doctor Maz -Actually out this time._


	16. Of Domestication, Windows and Emma Frost

_All I wanna know_  
_Is should I let him go_  
_Or kill him tonight in his sleep_  
_No matter what my choice_  
_He won't be taking me_

_Lyrics- THE DOLLYROTS_

* * *

Tony was persistent- when he wanted something he knew he couldn't have- he learned that of he tried hard enough, it would be his. For the last month Loki had become his goal, his American dream. All he needed was to work out the equation. Kurt was Loki's friend before he was his boyfriend, so that's what Tony had to be. This was what Tony was thinking about while he fucked Emma Frost into her mattress.

Saturday night and Loki was sitting in the car on the way home from Thor's football match. He knew it wouldn't be long until he would be home and he could curl up under the covert with his favorite blue person. This is what Loki had come to- in every Saturday night, Sunday night. He sometimes missed going out on his own, meeting random people and fucking them, and then going home and making his parents disappointed in him. When had Loki become so _domesticated? _The words made Loki shiver. But he was in love with Kurt. He just needed to have that type of fun another way.

And that was how on Saturday night Kurt found himself being dragged out Loki's window and to a party Loki had heard about at school. This just so happened to be the party of one Emma Frost who currently had Tony's dick up her vagina.

* * *

**Short. But meh.**

_Doctor Maz, out_


	17. Of Bass, Beer, and Tony's icy cock

_Well, I was out cruisin', gettin' late_  
_And I was losin' when I saw you walkin' my way_  
_So nonchalant I bet you get what you want_  
_But so do I and I ain't losing' today_

_Lyrics- SMOKIE_

* * *

When Loki opened the door, he was hit by the familiar boom of bass in his ears. He grinned and dragged an uncomfortable Kurt in my the hand. As they weaved through the people either side of the hall, each with a red solo cup clasped in their hand, they recognized people they knew, and right at the end of the hall stood Logan. Loki smirked at they walked up to him, Logan's mouth pressed to the neck of Jean Grey who Loki knew he'd been secretly sleeping with behind her boyfriend's back. Loki often saw Logan at parties; he was the only one of their friends who had a similar moral code to him and wasn't busy plotting against mankind in his free time.

"LOGAN." Loki shouted over the bass, snapping him out of his current activity.

"Oh, you brought squirt along." He chuckled, ruffling Kurt''s hair and ignoring the _oh so fond_ glare he got in return. "There's beer in the kitchen. And some better stuff in the cabinet under the sink." He said to Loki before wrapping his hand back around Jean's waist.

Kurt watched Loki pour some clear liquid from one of the bottles under the sink into a cup for him, and grab a coke from the fridge for Kurt. "Emma and I used to be good friends. Her parents go out most weekends, so she's always got a party going on." He explained to Kurt, kissing him quickly to try and cheer him up. "Hey, keep an open mind, you might have fun."

It was then that the kitchen door was slammed open with a loud bang as it hit the wall and a completely naked Tony Stark walked in. "We need more booze up there, and weed if any of you losers got any!" He declared. Then his eyes met Loki's and he froze.

Loki laughed.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I'm, sorry, but you don't just laugh the first time you see a guy's cock- its bad for their self confidence."

"Like you need any more."

They both laughed, and once they finished it was awkward. Tony picked up a beer bottle and held it in front of his penis. "So… I take it you don't want to join us for a little orgy?"

Loki looked at Kurt's horrified face and declined with a snigger. "I think we're good thanks Anthony."

"Well if you're not comfortable with being naked in front of lots of people, it could just be you and me. Not that you should feel uncomfortable being naked, you've got a great body. I mean- I looked over the shower cubicle once after swimming. I mean- accidently."

Loki just smiled, amused, and sipped his drink. "Did you now."

"No. I mean yes. I mean… I'm drunk." He said matter-of-factly.

"I agree."

"Hey, we have so much in common."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think that us both agreeing you are drunk counts as something in common."

"We are both unbelievably and uncontrollably hot?" Tony offered.

"It is rather temperate, yes. Don't you agree Kurt?" But Kurt was gone. "He probably teleported to the bathroom or something."

"I wish I could teleport."

"What like this?" Loki asked, teleporting right in front of Tony and taking the beer bottle he was covering himself with, taking a sip.

"Fuck that's hot."

"No, it's been on ice."

"Tell me about it, I've had it pressed against my cock for the last five minutes."

"Oh, I can only _imagine_."

"You don't have to imagine." Tony stepped closer, pressing his body flush against Loki's.

"You're so drunk."

"You're not. Hurry up." Tony said, pressing Loki's cup back into his hand while he asked someone behind him for his pants.

* * *

_DoctorMaz- Over_


	18. Of Lips, Neck, and Willingness

_Your body will know if it's not the right way to go, _  
_just listen closely to your heart and follow_  
_You must be willing to abandon it all._  
_You must be willing to starve._

_Lyrics- AGAINST ME!_

* * *

**Double updatey, Hurray!**

* * *

Tony was still shirtless, but was not at least wearing underwear. "Lo, take that shirt off, I'm feeling left out here." Tony complained, getting more booze out from under the sink and pouring stuff into Loki's cup while he was still drinking from it.

"Why do you want me drunk so much."

"So that you'll do things you wouldn't normally."

Loki smirked. "Such as?"

Tony pressed his lips to Loki's neck and began to skin the bare skin, moving down to his collar bone and wrapping his arms around Loki's waist.

"I'm not that drunk yet." Loki said, moving his arms free from Tony's embrace but not pushing him away. Tony moved his hands down to grip Loki's ass and his lips trailed to Loki's mouth. Loki's breath shook as he struggled to stop himself from moaning at Tony's gentle touch. Tony's lips eventually reached Loki's, and Loki let him kiss him, but he didn't kiss him back. Tony slowly pulled Loki's body closer to his and started to slowly roll their pelvises together. Tony moved slowly and softly, his kisses feather-light and teasing, his touched gentle and delicate. His lips were warm and soft, and Loki felt like he could just melt into that chest and fall into those strong arms. Tony bit Loki's lip softly, rolling it between his teeth. That seemed to be when Loki realized what he has doing and pushed Tony off, looking away in embarrassment. "No. I'm not nearly drunk enough for that." He turned around and picked up his drink, walking back into what much have been the living room and make-shirt dance floor. As he weaved between the crowd of people, Tony followed him closely behind, grin on his face.

Tony lay on his bed the next morning, staring up at the ceiling. He shouldn't have done that. The more he sobered up, the more he realized it. But Tony couldn't bring himself to regret what he had done. Loki hadn't pushed him off, not to begin with anyway, and it felt _amazing._ Tony knew he was a bad person, he felt terrible. But he just couldn't help himself. The previous night had done nothing but deepen Tony's feeling for a certain mage, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was sorcery that made him feel this way.

And so without even getting ten minutes of sleep, Tony took a shower and made his way down to the lab. At this time of the morning he would have to break in. Tony was still a little bit too drunk to consider the detention he knew he'd get tomorrow and went anyway.

* * *

_Doctor Maz, Over_


	19. Of Art, Gangers, and Deception

_Let there be a volume that cannot be denied._  
_Let there be an emotion that you cannot fake_  
_The greatness unanimously acknowledged._  
_A lie that you just cannot tell._  
_Let them know hatred, fear and war. Let there be peace for us all._  
_With our goals one day met, let us know a feeling of great accomplishment._  
_With our failures complete, let us learn to survive._

_Lyrics- AGAINST ME!_

* * *

Kurt was in Art class. He liked Art, Art he could do. Kurt used to spend Art watching Ororo, occasionally asking her to pass him things, anything to start up a conversation. Today she was talking to him; listening to him speak and giggling and participating when he took a pause. They were talking about Art and painting, and then Kurt was telling her about the Munich Circus; something only Loki had endured the whole story of before, and even then Kurt wasn't sure how much Loki had listened.

On a normal Monday, Kurt would go and talk at Loki about Ororo, express his feelings for her and share the way she said things, and the way she was so kind to him, and the way her white hair contrasted against her dark skin, and the way she smiled, and the way she-

But Kurt couldn't think like that anymore, even though it was a harmless crush and he was long resigned to the fact that they would never be anything more than friends. Kurt and Loki's relationship had changed, Kurt couldn't share the same things he used to, he loved Loki, and he loved being his boyfriend… Kurt just missed being his friend.

Monday's were dull. Mondays were sitting in a government and politics class and passing notes with Logan across the room. As usual, Logan was anything but discrete, and the teacher had noticed. Quickly, I used his magic to change the words on the paper. Now, instead of offensive words directed at the professor, the paper was blank. Logan got a suspicious look from the teacher and was told to pay attention. Yeah, Logan owed me one. Again. Maybe I'd persuade Hank to make me some invisible ink. But then Logan would be too dumb to know how to read it.

I was bored. And as many of my peers have told be, I do stupid things when I'm bored. But I know better- I don't do _stupid_ things, I do very clever things. We had forty minutes left, plenty of time to cause some trouble…

Logan sat at his desk, completely pissed off at his teacher, and completely not grateful for Loki. To his left, he saw his half-brother absently carving a smiley face into his desk with his nails. Logan rested his chin in his hand and waited for something interesting to happen.

Logan spent the next ten minutes staring at the back of Loki's head. That was until he saw a familiar face at the window. He looked back and forth at the two Lokis, wondering which was real and which was the doppelganger. He had been staring at the one in his seat, but then again, Logan wouldn't put anything past Loki.

The Loki at the window waved at him again to get his attention, pressing a finger to his lips in an effort to make sure Logan kept quiet. Logan watched the Loki move over to the window closer to the teacher and pull a wide grin across his face. Then Logan watched as Loki's features shifted, morphing into new shapes. Logan watched Loki's hair grow back into his head to hang shorter, watched as Loki's raven locks turned golden. Loki's shoulders began to broaden and hair sprouted on his chin. Within the space of about thirty seconds, Loki was no longer standing at the window. Instead there was Thor.

With a wink over to Logan, Loki switched into more Thor-like clothes and replicated Mjolnir which he drew into the air and smashed into the window. Once everyone's attention was drawn to him, (Including his ganger) and a few of the girls had let out high-pitched shrieks, the Thor-Loki raised Mjolnir again and struck the not-loki down, shooting lightning into his chest. And then the Loki-Thor was running around the building and out of sight and the not-Loki was unconscious on the floor. Logan was confused- and he had seen what was happening.

During the time it took for them to carry Loki to the nurse's office, Loki must have replaced the doppelganger with himself because he was starting to stir. Because Logan was one of the stronger of the class, and Loki actually not-so-secretly trusted the guy he pretended to hate, Logan was the one to carry him there. Loki would have fried anyone else who tried to touch him.

On the way there, Logan had tried to piece together what had just happened. From what he could tell, Loki had been as bored as he was, teleported outside the room and used a duplicate-Loki so it didn't seem like he had gone, changed his appearance to look like Thor, made it look like Thor had broken a window and hurt Loki when it was really Loki hurting a not-Loki, and then made then replaced the not-Loki with himself. All so he could get out of a boring lesson and get Thor in trouble with one stone. Sounded complicated, but plausible. For Loki anyway. If his theory was right, than Logan was impressed.

Thor looked confused as he sat outside Fury's office. He had been sitting happily in his dorm when one of Loki's teachers had knocked angrily on the door and told him to see the Director. When he politely, and somewhat confusedly, asked why, Thor received a dirty look and was pulled along by his arm.

And now he sat outside the office, with only Tony Stark for company.

"Hey Thor buddy. Don't often see you around here. What you in for?"

Thor looked at him blankly. "I honestly don't know."

"Hey, you can tell me, I'm not gonna blab. Also, the deny-deny approach only works if you're sure they can't pin it on you. Hey, do you need an alibi?"

"I don't even know why I'm here."

"Sure sure." Tony rolled his eyes. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until the door opened and two girls walked out, silently sobbing.

"Stark." Fury's voice called, telling him to enter.

"Coming dear." Tony replied, getting up from his seat. He winked at Thor as he walked past, closing the door behind him.

Thor gulped.

* * *

_Doctor Maz, Out_


	20. Of The Roommate dilema, Stark and an Oaf

_Ask me a question_  
_And I'll fill you full of lies_  
_I know now the truth is bigger than my disguise_  
_The message that I sent was shot down long ago_  
_All I wanted was a simple yes but you said no_

_Lyrics- BOWLING FOR SOUP_

* * *

"Where did you go on Saturday?" Loki asked as he took his usual seat at their usual table.

"I got bored."

"Oh. You didn't come over on Sunday either."

"We didn't have Mexican zis week."

"Oh."

Kurt was a bad liar.

"You didn't come to me."

"I didn't want to get you in trouble." This was actually true. But also Loki figured Kurt didn't want to see him. He was right.

"Oh."

"Kurt I told Tony I didn't want to-"

"It's fine."

"He was drunk."

"I said it's fine."

They spent the next few minutes in silence before Logan arrived and sat across from Loki. "Hey squirt."

Kurt got up and left, mumbling something about seeing Loki later. Logan just raised his eyebrows. "Who trod on his tail?" Loki just sighed and dropped his head on the table.

Kurt was wondering if this whole relationship thing was a good idea. All those movies where the two best friends finally fall in love, they never showed what happened after. Maybe there was a reason for that. It's not that Kurt no longer loved Loki, or that they no longer wanted to be friends, it was just… Awkward. But what Kurt did know, was that no boyfriend ever just became a friend again. Kurt knew it was either this or nothing. There was no going back. And Kurt didn't want to lose Loki. Loki didn't want to lose Kurt.

Things had also become somewhat awkward between Loki and Tony. They were never the best of friends before, but the awkward glances every time they passed were becoming too much for Tony, and so he cornered Loki the first chance he got. "Loki."

"Raven, if that's you then you can just fuck off."

"What? No. I just wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Right. Oh." Loki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Look, I don't know what you think happened, but I want to make it perfectly clear, I'm with-"

"Kurt. I know." Tony interrupted, but just as Loki was about to speak again, Tony cut him off. "I know, that's fine. That's really… fine. I don't want to… Look…" Tony seemed to have trouble continuing. "I'm not looking for… That. Listen, I was very drunk, and I'm sorry if… You know…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Actually I don't."

Tony glared at him and Loki smirked in turn. "If I came across… wrong. I just wan to be friends."

"Is that it?"

"Um… yes?"

"Well that was hardly worth my time. Permission granted Stark." Loki said, turning swiftly out the door.

"Permission for what?" Tony's voice shouted after him.

Loki's head peered back around the doorframe. "Permission to try and be my friend of course." Loki winked at him menacingly and then disappeared, leaving Tony standing in the empty classroom in with the biggest grin on his face.

"Loki?" Thor knocked twice before entering Loki's room to find his brother leaning back on his desk chair.

"Can you not read?"

"Of course I can brother."

Loki sighed and pointed to the door where _Enter under pain of death by skinning._ Was scrawled in marker pen in Loki's elegant script. "Nevermind. What do you want?"

"I have come to live with you."

"What?" Loki's laugh filled the room. "Says who?"

"Says Director Fury."

"What?" That got Loki's attention.

"I have no recollection of my attack on you yesterday, but Mr Fury does not believe me. He said I have to learn to befriend you. I am so sorry Brother- I really can't remember."

The Bloody great oaf. He actually believed Loki's lie and that he just couldn't remember. Loki had two choices: Confess it was actually him and face his punishment, or put up with Thor until Fury decided they were 'friends'.

"But I have to spend my weekends in the same house as you. Is that not enough?" Loki was now standing, beginning to pace. Thor hated it when Loki paced. It usually meant Loki was about to maim him.

"It was not my decision Loki, but do you not agree it will be fun to be rooming together?"

"But I don't want a roommate. I am quite happy being the only one here _without_ a roommate."

"Well if you had one, then I would not be able to live with you, and that would be sad."

Now that was an idea.

"So I just need to persuade someone to room with me. When does he want you in here."

"By the beginning of next week."

So that gave Loki five days plus the rest of the evening.

-Kurt was out of the question. Loki was sure the teachers knew they were together- they would never allow it.  
-Eric roomed with Charles.  
-Hank roomed with Bruce.  
-Logan roomed with Scott Summers (They hated each other but Logan wouldn't give it up or he'd lose the satisfaction of banging Scott's girlfriend.)And that just about concluded his list of friends. Shit.

Well, there was always Stark.

* * *

**And thus, plot is less thin.**

_Doctor Maz, Out_-


	21. Of Tails, Gym, and Legs

_Now I can see that we're falling apart_  
_From the way that it used to be, yeah_  
_No matter the distance_  
_I want you to know_  
_That deep down inside of me..._

_You are my fire_  
_The one desire_  
_You are_  
_You are, you are, you are_

_Lyrics- THE BACKSTREET BOYS_

* * *

"Stark. Do you like Thor?"

"Well hello to you too." Tony said, getting his books out of his bag and shoving it under his desk.

"Well? Do you like him."

"I suppose… where is this going?"

"I need you to have a very public fight with him or something that makes everyone think that Thor is too violent to share a room with anyone so he has to stay in a room on his own for the rest of the year."

"What? But then where will I go?"

"You'll be sharing a room with me."

Oh yes, Tony was beginning to like this plan a lot. "Don't you usually take a guy to dinner first? Y'know, until you ask him to move in with you."

"What? Am I too quick for you Stark?" Loki replied with a cheeky grin. "And youre the one they call 'playboy'."

"The nickname's mutual." Tony countered.

"Yeah well…" Loki said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Not anymore." And then he moved to his seat at the back next to Raven and Charles.

Raven spent the next ten minutes of their government and politics class throwing Loki knowing looks.

Loki pinched her in the arm.

"Hey!" She whispered, elbowing him. "What was that for?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and gave him that look again, and Loki wanted to wipe that little smirk off her face, preferably with his fist. "I hate you," He returned with his fiercest of glares.

They both looked back forward, sitting in silence for a couple of minutes until she spoke again.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

kurt hated gym class. He hated showing off so much… blue. It was times like this when he just wanted to teleport the hell outta there.

Oh, and to make things worse, Logan and Scott Summers had this class with him. Hell.

This meant that the next hour was basically filled with Logan making fun of Kurt, then making fun of Scott by telling him all the ways that even Kurt was better than him. It also meant he would have to watch all the other people silently teasing him about his blue-ness. Kurt wished Loki had Gym with him. Loki told Kurt he was beautiful, and Loki knew what it was like to be blue. And why was it even blue? All his friends were blue, and they were fine with it. Why could he not be red? Like Azazel, Azazel was red. He didn't see anyone making fun of him.

Kurt pulled on his PE shorts and shirt and headed to the Gym with Logan. He was so small, so skinny next to Logan. And then there was his tail. Loki said he loved his tail, even Kurt loved his tail sometimes. But the tail was a pain. What do you do with a tail? Do you stick it out a trouser leg, or do you make a hole? But then the hole meant you needed a hole in your pants too, and that meant people could see his butt. Last year, Loki had made Kurt a pair of leather trousers that had a short tube-like bit at the back, like an extra trouser leg. It fit perfectly, and it was a bit hard to put on. Kurt still had the underwear problem though, Loki hadn't made him some of that; they weren't together then. Loki had used his magic to make Kurt other presents, and it was almost Kurt's birthday. His mind wandered to what Loki would get him. So occupying were Kurt's thoughts that he didn't notice when they got to the Gym, nor did he notice that it wasn't just his normal Gym class, the girl were there too.

It turned out that some of the teachers were ill, so they were merging the classes to make it easier.

Kurt turned to listen to Logan complaining about having to do 'girly' sports' and that's when Kurt noticed Ororo, Jean Grey, and Natasha Romanoff.

"Kurt, are you even listening?" Logan said, turning to see what Kurt was looking at. "Oh."

* * *

**Tomorrow's my last exam, but then im away until sunday night. That means no updates for a,little while. But fret not, Next week I should start updating my other stories (that have been extremely neglected), and if im honest, this one's not a priority because i dont think its as good as any of my others.  
Also, when I wrote this, instead of 'fist', i accodently wrote 'fish'. Loki wan't to slap Raven with a fish. Goodning (Although it's not night here- but to those of you Aussies- G'night.)**

_Doctor Maz, Out_


End file.
